One Rainy Day
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: Sieghart decides to take in a kitten for a short while. However, what happens to him isn't what he expected. . .  Prize fic for someone.


Sieghart didn't know what he'd expected when he took in a kitten. He didn't realize the secret that the ball of fur had held.

Okay, it was pink. Of course the immortal man should have expected _something_ odd to happen, just not. . . this.

But what exactly happened? Well, it'd be best to go back and take a look at Sieghart's day from the beginning.

The black-haired male was just finishing his breakfast, which consisted of nothing more than bland cereal in bland milk. Or maybe it was just bland to him, he didn't care.

"Hey, Sieghart," someone called, a purple-haired female. She was a bit short despite her age, but anyone who made fun of her height typically tended to not see the light of the rest of the day.

"Yeah, shrimp?" the addressed male grumbled. Sieghart was an exception since he had the strength to keep the female under check.

Visibly trying to keep her cool, the female asked, "Can you go and buy some groceries?"

Letting out a loud groan before answering, Sieghart said, "Why me? Make your Lassy do it, Arme. And it's raining! And I just ate! I'll get a cramp if I go out in i_that_/i!" He gestured over to the window, which showed a view of the weather outside; dark, cloudy, and rainy.

"Because," the female named Arme hissed, "Lass is _busy_ or have you _forgotten_? Also, you usually get cramps from swimming after eating, not going out in the rain."

_Oh. Right_, Sieghart thought. _Lassy's out getting something or another for his wife._

Sieghart had forgotten that Arme was incredibly irritable lately because of her hormonal imbalance. After all, being pregnant can screw with your mood. Who wouldn't be irritable with something growing inside your stomach?

"Okay, fine," Sieghart grumbled, noticing Arme looking a little calmer. "Just. . . get some rest, don't want you to get hurt, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't need another nanny hounding me," Arme muttered before she left.

Deciding it would be best to leave as soon as possible, Sieghart grabbed a slip of paper off the counter, then an umbrella. He took a quick glance at the paper as he opened the umbrella, then noticed something. . . odd.

Sieghart silent read the list of items to himself.

_Sandalwood oil, vanilla oil, cedar wood oil, bergamot oil, vodka._

_Is she drinking this?_ Sieghart thought before going back to the kitchen to take a look around. It took him a few minutes to find the actual grocery list. As for the other list, he just put it back on the counter.

Just to make certain he had the right list, Sieghart read it over to himself.

_Milk, eggs, cookies, peanut butter. . ._ Right. It was time to go shopping.

Opening the door, Sieghart groaned slightly at the heavy rain before stepping out, holding the umbrella up over his head, and walking towards a nearby store. And yes, he did bring money.

Luckily for Sieghart, the walk wasn't _too_ long. He had even gotten less lazy, for the most part. The immortal still liked his daily naps.

There wasn't all that many people at the store when Sieghart got there; just a few people wandering about, picking out their items. Sieghart planned to just go in, get what was on the list, pay, then get out.

Sieghart went as fast as he could, without running, and grabbed whatever was on the list. He didn't exactly care to wonder why there was toast on the list, or waffles or. . . Sellion pet food? Who the hell has a Sellion? Okay, _that_, he'll have to inquire about, but for now. . . it was time to pay and get out of here.

Luckily for Sieghart, the line wasn't terribly long, and he got out with his groceries quickly.

As he headed home, Sieghart began to just idly think. Such topics included what was for dinner tonight, what to do while it rained, meow. . .

Meow?

Sieghart looked around, then he heard a pitiful mew. It wasn't long before he located the sound of the mew.

The sound came from a little kitten, huddled under a leaking cardboard box. It seemed a little small, but maybe that was because it was just a kitten. And maybe it was due to the light, but the kitten seemed kind of. . . pink.

Sieghart looked left. Sieghart looked right. Then he picked up the kitten, being careful to balance the groceries, umbrella, and the ball of fluff before heading home. The kitten seemed happy as it nuzzled close to his arm as Sieghart walked.

Once Sieghart was back from his trip, he headed to the kitchen to put everything away. Meanwhile, the kitten had jumped out of his arm and had begun to simply follow him, seemingly curious.

"Don't get in my way," Sieghart said to the kitten. Then he noticed that even in the kitchen's light, the kitten was still pink, somewhat like Amy's hair. Maybe he could give the kitten to her later. . . But first, he was at least going to feed it.

"Let's see, what do we have. . ." It took a few minutes for Sieghart to decide on what to feed the kitten, but finally he decided that since it was just a kitty, he'd just give it some ground up meat and some milk. The milk went into a saucer while the meat went into a bowl. Hopefully the kitten would be fine with just that.

The kitten walked over to the bowl that contained the meat and sniffed it before it shoved the bowl over to Sieghart using its head and mewed, almost pleadingly.

"What?" Sieghart sighed.

Looking around a bit, the kitten trotted over to the stove, where it pawed at the stove with one paw before letting out a small meow.

Sieghart picked up the bowl, then went over to the stove. "You. . . want it to be cooked?"

The kitten nodded happily before it went over to the saucer of milk and sat next to it, staring at Sieghart.

_Weird kitten_, Sieghart thought, but he went ahead and cooked the meat until it was nicely brown before placing the meat in the bowl on the floor next to the saucer.

Now the kitten sniffed the bowl of meat once before happily eating. After it finished, it drank the milk quickly. Then it proceeded to crawl on top of Sieghart's feet.

"Hey, that tickles." Sieghart bent over to pick up the kitten, but before he could, the kitten jumped and clung onto Sieghart's head.

"Hey, get off!" Sieghart cried, but the kitten wouldn't let go. It just mewed happily.

"Off!"

"What's goin' on?" someone called, before a pink-haired female entered the room, letting out a loud squeal as she laid eyes on the kitten. "Kitty!"

Before anyone could move, the female had ran over to Sieghart, plucked the kitten off his head, and hugged the kitten. "It' ?"

"Ow," Sieghart grumbled, rubbing his scalp. "I found it outside, and yeah, sure. I just fed it though, so don't bother giving it anymore food, Amy."

Upon Sieghart agreeing to Amy letting her keep the kitten, said fur ball let out a piercing mew of despair as it struggled to reach its paws over to Sieghart.

"Aw, that's just so cute!" Amy cried as she brought it over to Sieghart. "It loves you!"

The kitten immediately jumped onto Sieghart's lap, mewing with joy.

"I don't want a pet. . ." Sieghart grumbled, knowing that it'd just die anyway. "But you can't keep it either, you already have, what, three?"

Amy looked a bit crestfallen before she cheered up again. "That's okay, someone else can take her in!" Nothing could keep Amy down for long.

"Who?" Sieghart asked. "_Everyone_ already has a pet!" Sieghart paused, just remembering something. "And who here has a Sellion?"

"Oh, that cute thing? It's Dio's, he found it yesterday and he's taking real good care of it, so don't worry!" Amy answered.

_I wasn't worrying_, Sieghart thought, not really caring what happened to whatever was related to that pink demon.

" ?" Amy asked. How she spoke so fast was a mystery to Sieghart. Bet it was just the sugar.

"Why me?" Sieghart cried in protest. "You know I'm bad with pets!"

"Just keep it for tonight, pleeeeeeeease?" Amy pleaded, using her infamous puppy eyes. It was almost irresistible. Almost.

"F-Fine."

The kitten mewed happily.

"Say, how did you know it was female?" Sieghart asked.

Amy picked up the kitten again in a way so Sieghart could see. "You knoooooooow."

"R-Right. . . Quit that!"

The kitten leaped from Amy's hands to Sieghart's arms just then.

"I'm gonna go feed Sellion now!" Amy picked up the bag of pet food that Sieghart had just left on the kitchen floor and ran off with it, leaving Sieghart with the kitten.

"Guess you need a name now, huh," Sieghart muttered. "What to call you. . . How 'bout 'Fluffy'?"

The kitten seemed to grimace at the name, then shook her head.

"Too bad, I'm callin' you 'Fluffy' until we find you an owner." Sieghart smirked as the kitten just hissed slightly in annoyance. "Relax, I'm not keeping you anyway, it's just a temporary name."

The kitten kept grimacing anyway, so Sieghart just took it up to his room.

"Lemme make you a bed for now."

It took only an empty box and a couple blankets to make a temporary bed for the kitten, dubbed Fluffy.

Fluffy nuzzled a blanket a bit before she started to pounce around in the box. Luckily, she was small enough to do a bunch of pouncing. At least she seemed quite happy, despite her temporary name.

Relieved, Sieghart went back downstairs to take a nap on the couch. He felt a bit worn out from what just happened, or maybe it was just him. . .

In fact, Sieghart was so worn out, he didn't wake up until it was past dinner time, where he woke up with a sandwich on a plate on his chest.

"Uh?" Sieghart stared at the sandwich for a minute before someone behind him said something.

"It's your dinner, we didn't have much anyway, so don't feel like you missed out."

Sieghart bent his head back so he could see who spoke. Sure, she was upside-down now to him, but that didn't matter.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sieghart asked.

"You just looked so tired, I just didn't want to wake you."

"You know I hate missing dinner, Elesis," Sieghart grumbled as he picked up the sandwich and ate it.

"I know you do, father," Elesis said, "but Amy told you about the kitten you found, and how much work it took for you to feed and clean it and stuff."

Sieghart paused for a second. "All I did was feed it and make it a bed. It wasn't like that killed all my energy or something."

"But Sieghart, you wouldn't wake up even when I pulled on your ears!" Amy popped up from behind the couch, half-frightening Sieghart. "You were real tired!"

"Whatever," Sieghart grumbled as he rubbed his ears a bit.

Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"I'm going to sleep, father, g'night," Elesis said, before heading upstairs.

"Night," Sieghart said before asking Amy, "Where's the other guys? Haven't seen 'em lately."

"'Cause you were sleeping," Amy answered. "Lass came back after you fell asleep, and he took Arme with him somewhere. Ronan's _still_ on that mission; hope he's all right. Jinny's upstairs asleep already. Ryan and Lire are on vacation still. Dio. . . Well, Dio went somewhere with the Sellion."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to bed now," Sieghart said as he finished his sandwich.

"Okay, goodnight!" Amy took the plate from Sieghart as she headed off to the kitchen, not letting Sieghart say anything.

"Um. . . Thanks," Sieghart grumbled before he headed upstairs to sleep. He didn't even bother to really change. All he did was strip down to his boxers before crawling underneath the covers.

_Why do I feel so tired lately? Must still be tired from last week's mission. . ._ Sieghart thought before he drifted off to sleep.

However, his sleep didn't last long.

There was some. . . sound. It woke Sieghart up in the middle of the night. And was there someone _sitting_ on his chest?

"Hey, wh-" Sieghart began before a finger was placed on his lips, silencing him.

That person sitting on his chest let out a. . . purr? What was this?

"Hello, Sieghart," a voice whispered before letting out a slightly louder purr where he could hear a sort of feminine tone to it.

Sieghart reached up a hand to try to knock off this person but his arms were soon pinned to the bed.

"W-Who are you?" Sieghart asked. He couldn't see much in the darkness, but what he _could_ see was black hair, brown eyes and. . . cat ears? What?

"Just a kitty," was the answer. The voice was definitely female.

"What do you want?" Sieghart demanded, struggling. How strong was she?

"You."

"M-Me?"

"Yep." The female moved a bit, though that didn't help Sieghart much. He could see their body now, and what seemed to be a tail. . .

"And we're going to have fun, so much fun," she said.

–

"You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," was Sieghart's greeting when he went down to the kitchen the next morning.

"I woke up with someone on me," Sieghart grumbled, rubbing his neck, trying to forget what had happened last night.

"What?" Arme looked at Sieghart curiously.

"Would you believe me if I said a cat raped me?"

"Hell no. You must've been hallucinating," Arme muttered. "Lay off the damned drugs."

"I don't take drugs." Sieghart pulled out a box of cereal, not caring that he already ate cereal the day before.

As he moved to get some milk, Arme asked, "Say, I heard you found a kitten, right? I think Lass and I might want to keep it."

"Sorry," Sieghart grumbled. "Kitty ran away."

"Aw."

"Also, we're out of milk."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Gonna stick these on the bottom from now on. Anyway, it's been awhile since my last fic, hm? This was like, a prize for someone, and I haven't written in awhile. . . I needa brush up on my writing skills. I started this story with one thing in mind, then I lost it, so sorry if things seem a bit. . . wonky. And for some reason, some of Amy's lines got taken out, and I think I got 'em, but if something seems off about Amy's words, like it seems like there's a blank or just a quotation with just a punctuation mark or something, tell me so I can fix it please.

Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it, even if it turned out kinda. . . weirdly.

One last note; to those who keep tabs on my stories, all my currently chaptered stories are hereby cancelled. Sorry.


End file.
